In Kevin's Possession
by yaoilovefilledperson
Summary: Double D's getting second thoughts but changes his mind after a little "talk" with Kevin. just another detail showing how this relationship is here to stay : EddxKevin


Disclaimers: all characters belong to their respected owners.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The subtle breeze, the babbling river, it seemed too good to be true. The warm spring day whisked me away from reality while I was in the midst of configuring a letter, a difficult letter, full of words I only use on occasion. I hardly started when I began dozing off due to the conditions of the land around me. I shook my head, snapping out of imaginative thoughts to better focus on creating this letter. It was to Kevin. About an hour after Ed and Eddy left my house, I began having second thoughts about my actions. I asked myself questions such as how on earth could I say such a thing to someone as vile as Kevin? and what was I thinking?, but the thought of his smirking face always seemed to send my face red.

I curled up slightly, wrapping my arms around my legs, face red. "It must had been the spur of the moment..." I decided.

Whatever it be, I still had to at least begin this wretched letter. I began with a simple ado: Dear Kevin... but... that's all I've been able to configure. Jeez! Why was this so difficult?! It was just stupid Kevin, it's not like anything real could ever happen... I frowned, standing up from the ground and stomping off along side the creak. I eventually made it back to the neighborhood and off to my house. I walked inside, half cau tious, and walked off to my living room. I put down the notebook in hand and turned on the television. Soon later, while in the midst of a documentary, Kevin popped up and lied down on my couch, his head on my lap. He looked up at me, smirking slyly as usual.

"Hey there, stranger," he said.

"Why is it that you're always in my house?" I asked, agitated.

"Kuz you're here," he said smoothly in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes, pushing him off my lap, him falling on the floor. He sat up, glaring at me playfully. I paid no attention to him, staring at the TV. Kevin stood up and took a seat beside me, leaning on my side as he joined my stares. I shook my head slightly, sighing. Times like these would never last in the long run, and I was just now realizing that. Obviously it hadn't come across Kevin's head, probably never even crossed his mind that all of this was pointless and worth nothing.

Kevin looked up at me, his expression confused. "Something wrong?" he asked, concern slipping down his face.

"I was just thinking about things," I said, rolling my eyes to the side opposite of Kevin, staring at nothing. Kevin moved himself into my gaze, positioning his head perfectly so that our eyes would meet, mine narrow and his wide with curiosity.

"About?" he asked shortly later. I rested my head on my palm and looked off again, upwards this time, though I didn't escape him for he went on his knees and looked down at me, indicating that he could do this all day. Given up on trying to look off, I slouched down on the couch, hiding my face as I sunk in between the cushions. I think Kevin gave up on trying to make me look at him. Of course a few minutes after thinking this, Kevin took a deep breath and screeched in my ear. "DOUBLE D!" I jumped up to an up right position, glaring at him with ringing ears. He smirked mischievously. "Now. What are you thinking so much about?" he asked in a politely sarcastic tone.

I laid back, sinking into the couch some more, staring up at the ceiling. I muttered from under my arms which were laid folded across my chest, my shoulders scrunched up. Kevin asked me to repeat my mutter, leaning closer, his ear facing me as he stared off in curiosity. I repeated, "Why do you think we're together?" Kevin snapped his gaze onto me, a look of amusement on his face, indicating he was probably holding back a laugh.

"What kind of question is that? We're together kuz we love each other," he said before kissing my forehead. I sat up, away from his lips.

"But we have to be so jumpy all the time. I don't think this is such a good idea anymore..."

"Are you saying you don't want me? Are you forgetting what happened? Are you forgetting this?" just as he asked that, he revealed what he was referring to, wrapping his arms affectionately around me as he laid me against the couch, kissing me sweetly with smiles in between. Just as he struck me with his thunder bolts of pleasure, my blood began pumping, my face becoming rather rosy with a slight pant to my breath. He smiled at me and asked. "Well are you?"

"Not anymore," I panted. He giggled before pecking my lips.

"Good."

Before stamping my lips with the imprint of his press, Kevin sat up, walking off to the foyer. I laid there for a few minutes on the couch, wonder what feelings were fluttering through my body. Confusion? Delight? Worry? I couldn't decide. Giving up on the idea, my eyes snapped open once realizing what I left in the foyer. I jumped off the couch, practically running to the arch way between the foyer and living room. Kevin had found the notebook. He was looking down with the book opened in his hands, reading it. I quickly snagged it from his hands, looking at his reaction of a flatteringly flustered smile. Confused, I looked down on the paper. It wasn't the beginning of the letter which I was hoping to construct but a poem I made sometime back:

Oh Kevin, Oh Kevin

When we touch and when we kiss,

I feel like I'm in Heaven.

Along side the short poem was a crude drawing of us smiling and holding hands which I created with my impressive skill of stick figures. I looked up at Kevin, my face absolutely red. He giggled, looking up with a expression of mischievous success and delight. "Well!" he said with a happy tone to his whistle. "If you like it so much, I guess I should do it more often." I blushed, totally embarrassed and somewhat worried. He kissed me all the time as it was! Now I was sure never to be away from his lips, these flustering feeling's time of leisure coming to a halt.

Kevin leaned towards me, sliding his hands smoothly past my collar bone, sending chills of a sudden excitement down my back, me tensing up, my eyes wide and mouth shut like a meek little mouse. Kevin paused once realizing this, smiling widely before kissing my lips, his tongue triggering one confusing feeling after the other. So much for ending the relationship. Later that day I'm sure to rip out the paper and any thought remotely associated with leaving such a perfect place--In Kevin's Possession.

THE END


End file.
